The Killjoy's Final Stand
by Guardian Angel Serenity
Summary: It's 2019 and the world is under the control of the BL/ind and it is up to us the killjoys to protect those most precious to us, after the loss of the fabulous killjoys we took their mission into our own hands who will win the good guys or the bad
1. The day that started it all

The Killjoys final stand

Chapter one

The day that started it all

It was just like every other day, I'd be fighting Dracs, trying to find a decent meal and some place to bunker down to listen to Dr D's transmissions, or for a transmission of a fellow killjoy in need.

After what seemed like hours of running I finally found a cave to hideout in for a little while, 'damn I wish I had a car' I thought as I ran into the cave, Ray gun in hand and mask firmly strapped on, at least there was one thing my fellow killjoys, My brothers and sister could be proud of a had a sense of when to keep my mask on and ray gun at my side, my name is Angel Darkstorm and I spend my days keeping zone six free of Dracs, although at the moment I have been having a bit of trouble but I intended on solving that problem as soon as I could but in the mean time I will just have to keep myself safe.

'it's almost time' I thought as I flicked my radio on making sure it wasn't up to loud as I didn't want the Dracs to find me at least not yet.

I sat patiently and that all too familiar voice made its way from the radio it was Dr Death defying.

_Look alive, Sunshine  
109 in the sky but the pigs won't quit  
You're here with me: Dr. Death Defying  
I'll be your surgeon, your proctor, your helicopter  
Pumpin' out the slaughtermatic sounds to keep you alive  
A system failure for the masses, anti-matter for the master plan  
Louder than God's revolver and twice as shiny_

This one's for all of you rock'n'rollers  
All you crash queens and motor babies

Listen up!  
The future is bulletproof!  
The aftermath is secondary!  
It's time to do it now and do it loud!  
Killjoys, make some noise!

And then the music started softly and quietly I sang along

_Drugs! Gimme drugs. Gimme drugs.  
I don't need it, but I'll sell what you got,  
take the cash and I'll keep it.  
Eight legs to the wall, hit the gas, kill them all.  
and we crawl! and we crawl! and we crawl!  
You Be My Detonator!_

Love! Gimme love. Gimme love.  
I don't need it, but I'll take what I want from your heart  
and I keep it in a bag, in a box, put an X on the floor  
Gimme more! Gimme more! Gimme more!

Shut up and sing it with me!

(( Na-Na-Na... ))  
From mall security,  
(( Na-Na-Na... ))  
To every enemy,  
We're on your property,  
Standing in V-formation.

(( Na-Na-Na... ))  
Let's blow an artery,  
(( Na-Na-Na... ))  
Eat plastic surgery,  
(( Na-Na-Na... ))  
Keep your apology.  
Give us more detonation!

((More. Gimme more  
Gimme more))

Oh, let me tell you about the sad man.  
Shut up and let me see your jazz hands.  
Remember when you were a madman,  
Thought you was BATMAN!  
And hit the party with a gas can.  
Kiss me you animal!

(( Na-Na-Na... ))  
You run the company,  
(( Na-Na-Na... ))  
Fuck like a Kennedy,  
(( Na-Na-Na... ))  
I think we'd rather be  
Burning your information.

(( Na-Na-Na... ))  
Let's blow an artery,  
(( Na-Na-Na... ))  
Eat plastic surgery  
(( Na-Na-Na... ))  
Keep your apology  
Give us more detonation!

Spoken:  
And right here, right now,  
All the way in Battery City.  
The little children, raise their open filthy palms, like tiny daggers up to heaven.  
And all the Juvie hall, and the Ritalin rats,  
ask angels made from neon and fucking garbage scream out!  
"What will save us?"  
and the sky opened up ...

Everybody wants to change the world, everybody wants to change the world.  
But no one, no one wants to die.  
Wanna try?  
Wanna try?  
Wanna try?  
Wanna try?  
Wanna try?  
Now!  
I'll be your detonator!

(( instrumental break ))

(( Na-Na-Na... ))

(( Na-Na-Na... ))  
Make no apology,  
(( Na-Na-Na... ))  
It's death or victory,  
(( Na-Na-Na... ))  
On my authority,  
Crash and burn,  
Young and loaded,

(( Na-Na-Na... ))  
Drop like a bullet shell  
(( Na-Na-Na... ))  
Dress like a sleeper cell  
(( Na-Na-Na... ))  
I'd rather go to hell,,  
Than be in purgatory.  
Cut my hair.  
Gag and bore me.  
Pull this pin,  
Let this world explode!

Smiling to myself as the song ended I went to remove my mask as I had an itch on my nose, however as I was about to lift it I hear a twig snap outside the cave quickly and with trembling hands I switched my radio of and slowly walked to the front of the cave ray gun in my hand ready to kill any Dracs it was then that I saw it the massive fight going on outside the cave I couldn't believe it there were Dracs everywhere and the famous and fabulous killjoys the very first, the ones that started this whole rebellion were fighting them, I felt so useless I wanted to help but I was stuck frozen unable to move I just stood there at the front of the cave my whole body shaking I couldn't even hold my ray gun straight.

About an hour later everything calmed down all the Dracs had been defeated and the fabulous killjoys were gone as well I remained standing still for a few moments before I realized by staying at the cave I was putting myself in danger there would be bound to be more Dracs storming the area soon. Grabbing my radio I raced out of the cave following the tire tracks I saw in the dirt hoping that it might lead me to them, however after running for what felt like hours I saw a site no one would ever want to see I saw my idols the fabulous killjoys sprawled on the ground. A small gasp escaped my lips as I moved closer 'please don't let them be…' I started to think but I couldn't even finish the thought. Silently I walked towards fun ghoul gently placing two fingers against his neck but before I had a chance to tell it he had a pulse his Eyes flicked open as his hand grabbed my arm with his other hand reaching for his ray gun, "I…" I stumbled unable to form any words I was scared of what might happen next "a…am I… are you an angel" were the words that came from his lips which calmed me glad that he didn't seem to want to kill me I looked him in the eyes "not quite" I replied but whether or not I was an angel was not important right now I needed to find out what happened.

Stepping back a bit I allowed fun ghoul some space to get up at which point I knew what I needed to do, stepping across to Jett Star I gently tapped on his helmet instantly he lifted his visor and said almost exactly the same as fun ghoul "are you an angel" this made me chuckle softly "Angel Darkstorm at your service" was all I said before walking over to kobra kid and tapping his helmet as well causing him to jolt upright giving me an awful fright as I stumbled backwards kobra looked at his brothers jet star and fun ghoul before looking back at me, I silently glanced at party poison there was no way I was going to be the one to bring him out of unconsciousness I knew if he freaked out he very well could kill me, luckily kobra took the job of awaking his brother.

"Poison wake up" said kobra kid placing his hand on party poisons shoulder causing him to jolt upright wincing in pain as he did so, I stood so silent I was not surprised he didn't see me. "They took her they fucking took her" he screamed causing us all to have to block our ears. "I know man I know" said kobra trying to calm his brother.

"We have to save here" muttered party poison.

"I know but we need a plan" replied Jet star getting up and walking over to them

"I have one we go to battery city storm their headquarters and get her back" replied Party Poison "either your with me or you're not but I'm going to save her" he added seeing his brothers expressions.

"We're with you man" said the other three in unison

I was speechless it was as if they had all forgotten I was there and hearing them talk of going on this… this suicide mission it scared me, it was at the point party poison looked over at me it was like he was staring straight past my mask and into my soul silently I pulled my mask off and he stood up and walked over to me staring straight into my bright blue eyes "and you are" he said his voice flowing straight through me "going with you, you cannot go on such a suicidal mission not alone" I replied my voice trembling "no you are not" he replied before turning away from me picking his mask and gun up off the ground, I stood still trembling but it wasn't fear for me it was fear for them Fun Ghoul silently walked over to me "he's right angel you can't go with us I and I'm sure he dose to know you are strong in your own way and you want to help us with this but you'd be helping us more by just staying alive" and with that he walked towards their trams am with the others and before I could do anything else they were gone.

I was not about to let this happen I would somehow find my way to battery city to help them but my first job was to find a car or some other fast form of transport, putting my mask back on and holding my ray gun firmly I set out with my mind set firmly on finding some way to get into battery city silently I turned my radio back on hopping that maybe Dr D might be transmitting something to calm my nerves with her radio strapped safely to my side I ran as fast as I could.


	2. The end is just the beginning

Chapter Two

The end is just the beginning

As I ran a song started to play on my radio it made me start to think of them and wonder what it was about this girl the Dracs took that could cause them to want to go on such a … "stop thinking like that Angel they're not going to die" I muttered as I ran the music still filling my ears and the air around me.

_Sing it out  
Boy you've got to see what tomorrow brings  
Sing it out  
Girl you've got to be what tomorrow needs  
For every time that they want to count you out  
Use your voice every single time you open up your mouth_

Sing it for the boys, sing it for the girls  
Every time that you lose it sing it for the world  
Sing it from the heart  
Sing it 'til you're nuts  
Sing it out for the ones that'll hate your guts  
Sing it for the deaf  
Sing it for the blind  
Sing about everyone that you left behind  
Sing it for the world, sing it for the world

Sing it out  
Boy they're gonna sell what tomorrow means  
Sing it out  
Girl before they kill what tomorrow brings  
You've got to, make a choice if the music drowns you out  
Raise your voice every single time they try and shut your mouth

Sing it for the boys, sing it for the girls  
Every time that you lose it sing it for the world  
Sing it from the heart  
Sing it 'til you're nuts  
Sing it out for the ones that'll hate your guts  
Sing it for the deaf  
Sing it for the blind  
Sing about everyone that you left behind  
Sing it for the world, sing it for the world

Cleaned up, corporation progress  
Dying in the process  
Children that can talk about it  
Living on the railways  
People moving sideways  
Sell it 'til your last days  
Buy yourself the motivation  
Generation nothing,  
Nothing but a dead scene  
Product of a white dream  
I am not the singer that you wanted, but a dancer  
I refuse to answer, talk about the past  
And rooting for the ones that want to get away.

Keep running

Sing it for the boys, sing it for the girls  
Every time that you lose it sing it for the world  
Sing it from the heart  
Sing it 'til you're nuts  
Sing it out for the ones that'll hate your guts  
Sing it for the deaf  
Sing it for the blind  
Sing about everyone that you left behind  
Sing it for the world, sing it for the world

We've got to see what tomorrow brings  
Sing it for the world  
Sing it for the world  
Yeah, you got to be what tomorrow needs  
Sing it for the world  
Sing it for the world

I stopped suddenly, out of the corner of my eye I could see a car speeding up behind me I started to panic thinking it might have been a Drac quickly I ran off the road and behind a tree, as the car stopped I noticed it wasn't a Drac but appeared to be another killjoy, this was my chance they could help me, help me to get to battery city, help me to be the one to save the lives of my idols.

As the car stopped and the killjoy got out I stepped out from the tree "I thought I heard something" was all the killjoy said as they lifted their mask and suddenly I felt my worries disappear as I stared into his eyes I couldn't say anything I was mesmerised "Angel what's wrong" was all he said seeing the blank look in my eyes it brought me back to reality "I… I need to get to battery city right now" I literally shouted tears suddenly forming in my eyes. Seeing the fear in my eyes he pulled me close "danger knight I…it's the fabulous killjoys they've gone to storm Better living headquarters … even though they know it's a suicide mission … I… I have to help them" I sobbed I was totally devastated at the thought of my idols dying.

He looked me in the eyes straight past my mask before pulling his mask back up knowing that if he said he wouldn't take me I'd just find some other way of getting there and possibly get myself killed in the process he reluctantly agreed and opened the door of his car for me.

A few moments later we were heading for battery city "can't you drive any faster" I growled as with every second I knew my heroes my idols were closer to losing their lives "stop thinking like that angel" I muttered Danger Knight didn't say anything he just pressed his foot down on the accelerator a bit more and with a roar of the engine the car sped up, within a few short hours we'd reached the outskirts of battery city I could see the light of the sun starting to rise Danger looked at me for a short moment before turning into the city weaving through all the side streets before stopping just short of the better living headquarters. My heart almost stopped as I heard the sounds of ray guns firing and my idols… my idols they were losing there standing on the side of the street was a young girl crying as Fun Ghoul laid dead on the bonnet of the fabulous killjoys trans am. I could feel all the blood draining from my face I was too late.

I couldn't believe what I was seeing, out of the corner of my eye I saw a van pull up and there was Dr death defying reaching out for the girl and as he pulled her into the van they sped off, I could feel the tears on my cheeks as I saw Korse standing next to an open body bag, as I saw the face of party poison I reefed the handle of the door wanting to get out and shoot Korse with my ray gun "Angel don't we have to go we can't help them anymore" said Danger I knew he was right so I let go off the handle and he did a quick u turn getting out of the city as fast as possible. As we reached zone one Danger Knight pulled the car over before pulling me close "we have to get as many killjoys as we can if we're going to avenge them but remember it will be dangerous" I didn't respond I just buried my head in his shoulder sobbing.


	3. Rallying the killjoys

Chapter Three

Rallying the killjoys

A bright light suddenly flowed to my eyes and they flicked open, did I dream it, am I going to go out in the zones and see them again still fighting for the greater good, these were the thoughts that filled my head as I sat up 'strange I don't remember having a comfortable bed like this since my parents were still alive' I thought realizing I was on a bed. "angel thank god your ok you passed out in the car I thought you might have been injured" came a voice from the corner I looked over Danger knight 'oh no it really did happen' I thought suddenly feeling tears swell up in my eyes again Danger walked over to me and put his arm around my should "its ok to cry" was all he said as I buried my face in his shoulder then suddenly I realised something my mask it was missing, I pulled away from him whipping my eyes as I did "where's my mask" I asked. "earlier when you were crying your tears kind of made it all soggy and it fell to bits, Dr Death deifying tried his best to fix it for you but he couldn't however we got you a new one" replied Danger. I simply just looked down at the bed it took me a few moments to realise what he had just said, one my mask is gone the mask that my parents gave me two Dr death defying' here but I still didn't say anything I was still in shock.

Silently I looked up and saw the young girl from before she looked at me before running over and giving me a huge hug I could see she had tears in her eyes too she didn't say anything to me she just hugged I felt sad for her, remembering how party poison reacted when I found them I knew she must have been important for them to die for her. I wished I could have gotten there sooner then maybe they would still have been here, 'but at what cost, would you have given your life to save them' was the one thought that replayed in my mind. A few moments later she let go of me and ran out of the room 'oh no I didn't scare her did I" I thought before looking down a few moments later I noticed the girl come back into the room followed by a man in a wheelchair it was then I recognised him as Dr Death Deifying he appeared to be carrying what looked a lot like party poisons mask except it was in my colours black and red "good to see your awake I figured you might need a new mask" was all he said as he came closer and I felt my heart skip a beat as he added "you know there was a reason they left you behind" I gasped slightly although I also started to cough chocking on my tears "they knew they weren't going to come out of this alive and when they saw you they could tell that you would be the one to get all the killjoys together, to them you truly were an angel" he said handing me the mask. I found myself unable to talk as I took the mask holding it close "I'll put the call out and see how many of us we can gather" he added before leaving the room.

I just remained silently looking at the mask I knew there had to be a reason he gave her a mask that looked almost exact the same as party poisons was he trying to tell me something was there another meaning behind the fabulous killjoys reasoning to not letting me go with then, was there a reason, I just couldn't stop thinking, I forgot everything around me, everything except the mask, I didn't even breath until Danger knight turned to me seeing me starting to go slightly blue in the face "Oi angel breath" he said suddenly "I…I'm fine" I replied however it was obvious I wasn't "I need some air" I said as I stood up "ok I'll come outside with you, and you should put your mask on the Dracs have been hanging around this area lots" he replied "no I just want to be alone" I replied and before he could say anything I grabbed my ray gun and walked out of the room and outside.

I could hear Dr Death defying inside talking into his microphone transmitting a message to all the other kill joys asking wait no he was begging for their help, I suddenly felt as if the whole world was on my shoulders I stared at my new mask had meeting the fabulous killjoys when I did been destiny had it sealed my fate and the fate of all the killjoys who will be coming to help. This was bad I was losing my nerve I dropped the new mask on the ground and ran, I ran as fast as I could I knew danger would be about to come out to check on me but I didn't want him to, to see me like this so I kept on running.

After a short while I stopped I could hear something behind me I quickly ducked behind a tree this time I wasn't going to show myself even if it was just Danger Knight which it was he pulled up a worried expression on his face I felt bad cos I could tell he was scared, scared for my safety but I just couldn't do it I couldn't go back with him at least not yet, holding my gun closely I remained out of sight and he got back in his car and took off silently I slid down the tree sitting on the ground tears falling from my eyes again I didn't even notice someone coming towards me until I heard their voice "I've found her" this was when I snapped out of it, it was the one who was with Dr death deifying at better living industries he was wearing purple and white spotted tights with his underwear on the outside a shirt that said noise and a helmet and within moments Danger Knight pulled up racing over to me "could you give us a moment alone please show pony tell Dr D we found her and I'll bring her back in a short while" he said to the strange looking guy who nodded before skating off.

Sitting next to me with my mask, 'no its not my mask it has no significance sure it's a red and black replica of party poisons mask but it is not mine' I thought as Danger Knight gently put it on my face 'no I'm not wearing this I don't want it' I thought wanting to rip it off but I didn't want to offend my friend "I… I'm sorry for running I… I just can't do it I can't put anymore killjoys in danger I…I'll find some other way to avenge them" I muttered "Angel its not just about what happened to them now there are bigger things going on, even though they only met you towards the end, as they were heading into the city the sent Dr D a transmission and they told him some things they believed in you they believed where they failed you will be able to pick up" he said as he placed his hand against my cheek "you should know Dr D already has some killjoys gathered back at his lair their all waiting for you". Hearing this sent shivers down my spine there was no way I could turn back now "Angel you should know that I will be right beside you all the way even with the stuff that happened between us in the past I still love you and you are the only hope for me" he said and before I knew what was happening he gently kissed me and that was it I lost every thought my mind just went blank up until realizing that I was in his car and we were speeding down the road "you know you shouldn't zone out like that it could be dangerous" he said staring out the corner of his eyes at me.  
"right" I mumbled as we pulled up in front of Dr D's lair my heart started to pound as I saw a car and two bikes parked out the front silently Danger led me inside "thank goodness" came a small voice as the girl from before raced into the front room to meet us followed by Dr D and four killjoys.


	4. I can't do this any more

Chapter four

I can't do this any more

I sat in silence while the other killjoys discussed battle plans, I was again doubting myself there were only six of us compared to hundreds of them , I couldn't lead my fellow killjoys into an out numbered fight, if I did I would be no better then … I stopped my thoughts at that point I wasn't about to blame the fabulous killjoys for how I was feeling I just wished I could work out why they had told Dr D whatever it was they did about that made everyone think I was going to be the one to end it all.

"Oi Angel what do you think about this" came a voice pulling me out of my thoughts it was one of the other killjoys with purple and pink hair who I seemed to recall was called Peroxide Princess

"sorry I missed that I feel a bit off I think I might go lay down for a bit" was all I said as I simply stood up and walked back to the room I woke up in, I laid down but didn't fall asleep I held my mask in my still trembling hands. I closed my eyes however it didn't ease my feelings any I could still see the site that hurt me so bad. "Angel are you awake" I heard Danger Knights voice I didn't reply I just kept my eyes closed thinking to myself 'I'll let them think I'm asleep then when they go to sleep I'll leave.'

I heard danger knight leave I reopened my eyes, I could hear them talking in the next room, they were talking about me I didn't like the fact they were seeing me as some kind of saviour hell I couldn't even save my family there was no way I could protect them. I closed my eyes again however this time I wasn't pretending to sleep I really did fall asleep, but it was a restless sleep with all the images of the day from before filling my head.

About an hour or so after someone else came in to check on me, I knew this cos I was awake again what did that think I was going to do climb out the window. I heard them leave and the talking ended "she's still asleep" I hear a gruff voice say it was strange the voice sounded almost like party poisons but I knew it wasn't so I just reclosed my eyes I needed to leave these stupid feelings behind 'wait feelings that's my problem I need to get some of those meds ' I suddenly sat straight up not realizing the girl was sitting in the corner staring at me "are you ok" she asked walking over and sitting on the edge of the bed "if I said yes it would be a lie" I replied  
"you were talking in your sleep, your worried aren't you" she said looking at me

"How can I not be" I replied before quickly faking a yawn "I'm still rather tired I think I might get a bit more sleep"

"oh ok I'll leave you then but please don't do anything stupid" she said before leaving the room 'wait a moment I didn't say anything about that in my sleep did I' I thought laying back down as the sunlight started to fade, I could hear all the other killjoys saying good night before taking off, I heard danger knight come back in the room I kept my eyes she I didn't want him to think I was awake, it was a few moments later I felt the warmth of his lips on the side of my face 'no don't you dare lay down beside me' I thought I knew he still loved me and I still loved him but not the same way but I knew I was lying to myself it was the same and that was why I couldn't risk his safety.

I could feel myself falling into a restless sleep again I knew I couldn't run away just yet it wasn't just knowing it would break his heart the fact he was now laying next to me with his arm held firmly around my waist I seemed to drift back into consciousness for a moment it was at that moment he whispered in my ears "I promise I will never let you go." It was then that I felt the tears slipping down my face again how could I keep denying my feelings for him when he is always there to keep me safe even when I ran he found me even though I idolised the fabulous killjoys and possibly even started crushing on them at one point but Danger was always my saviour.

The night went on just like it used to back before the war and the pain that came with it, I felt safe in his arms and I wished I could stay there forever I didn't want the morning to come. I started finding myself restless again as I began to dream we were sleeping safely until we hear ray gun fire outside securing out masks we ran out of the room to make sure Dr d and the girl were safe then once we were sure with ray guns in hand we ran outside to see show pony and the other four killjoys fighting Dracs and they were losing Danger looked at me "save yourself I'll hold them off" he said forcing me back inside and shutting the door 'no you can't do this you can't' were the thoughts pouring through my mind as I went to open the door but I was stopped by Dr D's voice "they'll be fine" I didn't believe him and I wasn't going to let this happen quickly I opened the door but the fight was over the Dracs had been defeated, the other killjoys were injured but then I saw it a site that made me cry Danger my love lying on the ground "w…we're sorry Angel we couldn't save him" Peroxide Princess said placing her hand on my shoulder as they all came inside. It was then that I jolted awake accidentally knocking Danger out of bed in the process "Angel are you ok" he asked getting back up but I couldn't answer I was frozen in fear 'it was just a dream' I thought over and over again "angel talk to me please" said Danger a strong sense of urgency in his voice it was almost as if he was worried but I couldn't speak it was then that he sat beside me taking my face in his hands like he used to always do. "Angel please don't do this now we need you" he said his strong voice melting though my ears and I relaxed my eyes no longer wide, all my fear seemed to fade away "I…I had a bad dream" was all I said looking down I could see the sunlight starting to seep in through the window I had lost my chance to run at least for now but as soon as he turns his back even though I know it'll break his heart I would cos I couldn't let my dream become a reality I wouldn't let him die for me.


	5. No more running

Chapter five

No more running

"the others will be here soon we should see it Dr D and missile kid are awake" I heard Danger say but I didn't reply I just shrugged, he looked at me his dark brown eyes literally staring right though me the look in his eyes made me know exactly what he was thinking . "angel please don't try running way again we really do need you, you have so much potential even if you don't see it" he said I didn't say anything I just kept thinking 'why can't he see it from my point of view' he sighed "I'll be back in a moment don't go anywhere", "like I have a choice" I spat unintentionally 'oh no I didn't just say that' I thought as he left. Silently I walked over to the window and attempted to push it open it took me a bit but I managed to open it, I quickly put my mask on grabbed my gun and Dangers keys off the table silently I climbed out the window as I got outside I heard someone enter the room quickly I got into the car and started it up, I knew Danger would realize what was going on a pushed my foot on the accelerator and took off I could see danger in the rear view mirror but I kept going I wasn't turning back now.

I continued driving I just had to get my hands on something to make me feel better take away all this pain I quickly got through the zones it seemed strange there were no Dracs around until I got to the tunnel to battery city as I got halfway through the tunnel I spotted the Dracs I pushed the accelerator a bit harder and drove straight through them and continued into the city. Suddenly I slammed the breaks on I shouldn't be falling apart like this I'm meant to be strong I'm meant to be someone that can be relied on why and I fucking running away all the time. Getting a hold of and taking those meds wouldn't take the pain away well not in the right way anyway, quickly I turned the car around I had to get back to him, I had to apologise and tell him I won't run anymore, I pushed the accelerator as far as I could and drove as fast as possible.

After what seemed like hours I finally reached it Dr D's lair but there was no one there, I was terrified had something happened while I was gone. I parked the car and walked towards the door and opened it there wasn't even a sing shred of life but it was strange I couldn't see any signs of a fight 'maybe they've just gone out to try and find me yeah that's what's going on' I thought going back outside silently I sat in the car keys still in the ignition it was then that I saw a Drac behind a tree quickly I jumped out of the car and fired my ray gun at him then I quickly got back in the car and tried to start it but it wouldn't start. 'no this can't happen to me not now' I thought as more Dracs started to appear luckily the other four killjoys got there at the same time together we quickly got rid of the Dracs.

One of the killjoys looked at me a girl who recalled had the name chemical batman "we're sorry angel but they took them all while you were gone, but I promise we're ready and we'll be by your side the whole way." The words burned through my mind in my own selfishness they took the ones I was meant to protect that was it I swore right then I would not run but save them. "we'll train a bit then storm Better Living headquarters tonight" I replied they all nodded in agreement then Napalm Erotica responded with "I think we should go somewhere else though the Dracs know we're here now" I nodded before adding "I think we should take dangers car" and they all agreed before getting into the car once in the driver's seat I started the car and we took off as I drove I found myself thinking of the lyrics to one of my favourite songs 'Well now this could be last of all the rides we take, So hold on tight and don't look back ,we don't care about the message or the rules they make,  
I'll find you when the sun goes black.

A few short hours later I turned off the main track coming to an old shooting range we all got out "good place Angel" said Chemical Batman looking around "thanks I used to come here all the time before my parents died" I replied before walking over to one of the targets and taping a picture I found of Korse "your going to pay for this" I muttered before stepping back we all lined up and began our target practice. After a short while I stopped my eyes filling with tears if I didn't run off when I did I could have stopped them I dropped my gun unable to hold it anymore the other killjoys could see what was happening and came over Peroxide Princess gently put her hand on my shoulder "we'll get them back" was all she said before picking my gun back up and handing it to me.


	6. Prepared and ready

Chapter Six

Prepared and ready

With the support of the four killjoys with me I continued to prepare for the battle of my life, a short while later we stopped as we all heard the sound of a car coming up the small drive towards where we were 'crap they've found us' I thought spinning around my gun pointing directly at the car coming towards us, the car quickly stopped and the driver got out I kept my gun held tight as did the four killjoys next to me.

The driver walked towards up her gun still sitting firmly in its holster I didn't sense that she was a threat but I knew my feelings couldn't exactly be trusted so I kept my gun aimed "we heard your planning on storming better living industries and were wondering if you had room for four more" this made a small smile form on my face as I put my gun down "there's always room for more" I replied before adding "sorry for aiming my gun at you I was afraid you were Dracs."

"It's cool so when are you guys planning to do this" she asked while gesturing for the other three to get out of the car. "We're planning on doing it tonight" I replied my gun held tightly in my hand beside me and the other four stood behind me their guns held at their sides as well. "Ok well we're with you we just need to know your plan of attack" she replied

"We haven't really worked the plan out just yet" I replied I felt bad when I said that here I was ready to lead all these killjoys into battle and I had no plan.

"Well we'll have to work one out then but first of all I think intros are in order" she replied "I'm Sugar Cyanide and this is Agent Narc Transmission After and Voidstar Avenger"

"I'm Angel Darkstorm and this is marshy marauder, Chemical Batman, Napalm Erotica and Peroxide Princess" I replied gesturing to the killjoys behind me they all just nodded keeping their guns tight in their hands "good to meet you all" Sugar Cyanide replied stepping closer to us

"now as for the plan I think personally we should go in groups through each entrance" Sugar Cyanide suggested  
"that's actually quite a good idea" replied Napalm looking at me waiting for my approval I didn't reply for a moment I was thinking it was a few moments before I noticed they were all yelling at me as though trying to yank me out of a daze.

"Oh I'm sorry yea sounds good" I replied softly

"You sure you're up for this Angel we can get them back if you want to stay here" Peroxide Princess said looking at me

"I'm fine" I replied although it was obvious I wasn't by the fact I couldn't even hold my ray gun steady but that didn't matter cos I wasn't really planning on needing it, infract I wasn't sure if I was even going to get out of there after the attack I just had to make sure everyone else got out.

"as long as your sure" they all replied at once I nodded before turning around to face one of the targets and shot at it all my fear gone I had a dead accurate shot. "Ok well let's get some practice and get to know each other's strengths and weaknesses" Sugar Cyanide replied I nodded and we all got to work.

A few hours later we were prepared and ready to go "ok if any of you want to back out now's the time" I said as I strapped my gun in its holster and pulled my mask on.


	7. The Final Stand

Chapter Seven

The Final Stand

We separated into two groups well really it was the two we already were in and we headed off to battery city in silence all thinking of what we were about to do and thinking of the fact most of us probably won't make it out alive, no one spoke a word as we drove I just kept thinking 'gotta save them gotta save them.'

It took us about an hour of driving before we reached the tunnel we knew there would be Dracs patrolling it but we didn't care we just kept driving ignoring all the BL/ind icons and such. Halfway through the tunnel we found the Dracs at a gate closing my eyes momentarily I pressed the accelerator as hard as I could and in a matter of seconds I ran down the Dracs with Sugar Cyanide and her killjoy's right behind us. 'just a bit further' I thought as we weaved through the side streets and stopping just short of the headquarters "all right killjoys this could be the last of all the rides we take So hold on tight and don't look back" I said as we got out of the two cars the others all nodded in agreement and we went in our separate directions me marshy marauder, Chemical Batman, Napalm Erotica and Peroxide Princess went around the front entrance while the others took the back I pulled my gun out as did the others and we headed for the entrance.

We got into the building without yet meeting any Dracs "ok guys stick together" I said as we walked further into the building it seemed quiet almost too quiet then suddenly out of nowhere ray gun fire filled the corridor quickly we formed a circle and fire our guns aiming at all the Dracs near us everyone was putting up such a fight that we took them down without a single injury. We quickly continued heading towards where we had worked out Korse would be and Danger Knight, Missile Kid and Dr DD might also have been.

As we walked I silently hopped the others were ok we agreed to keep radio communication to a minimum so we could avoid as many Dracs as possible, after a short while of walking we came to am elevator silently we stood our guns still held tightly ready for any surprises as I hit the down button as hard as I could. It took a few moments for the Elevator to reach them and as soon as it opened the all piled in and I hit one of the buttons hopping we weren't too late, as the elevator descended a crackly transmission came through the radio "A...ngel …korse … us… too…strong… get… away…too… late" as the transmission cut out everyone looked at me "sugar come in can you hear us" I called into my radio but there was nothing but silence had they been caught was all I could think.

The elevator seemed to descend slower then before the transmission but maybe it was because we were all terrified of what the outcome of this could be, a few moments later the lift reached the basement and we all silently walked out our guns held ready. We were all scared For Sugar Cyanide and her team and also for our own safety we didn't know if we were going to come out of this alive, and we knew there was quite a chance that some of us wouldn't. after walking through a short corridor we reached a glass door and we walked through it to find Danger Knight, Missile Kid and Dr DD tied up in one corner and Sugar Cyanide and her team tied up in the other corner they were all gagged but I could see the fear in their eyes, we had just walked into a trap.

"well well well so this is the killjoys last hope" came Korse's voice as I suddenly found his gun up against my throat out of fear I froze letting my gun fall to the ground I could feel my insides trembling although I was frozen on the outside I became totally unaware of the rest of the killjoys who stood silently still not daring to make a move. "hmm I see your speechless at being in my presence" Korse mused I closed my eyes for a moment managing to unfreeze myself I muttered just loud enough for the others to hear "save them I'll be fine" Korse looked at me "you would sacrifice yourself for them" I scoffed "yes but I don't intend on having to just yet" and even though I knew his gun was at my neck and if I cause him to fire it I would die I knew the other killjoys were still frozen in fear but I couldn't let that distract me at the moment as I swung my right leg attempting to knock Korse down, I was successful but as her fell his gun fired and I tried to get out of the way but as the gun was already pointed at my throat I couldn't and I fell to the ground no more breath leaving my lips, the last thing I heard even though they were both gagged was Missile and Danger screaming my name.

Everyone's eyes filled with rage as they all witnessed my death "chemical untie sugar and her team, marshy untie Danger Missile and Dr DD, Napalm keep a look out for Dracs no doubt they know we're here, I'll take care of him" said Peroxide Princess taking control as she kicked Korse's gun out of his hand and pointed hers at him. Everyone nodded and did as they were told. "You think you can beat me by taking away my gun" said Korse as he stood up "they cannot stop all my minions"

"shut up" Peroxide yelled as she aimed her ray gun at him "its bad enough you killed my team but you just can't stop can you" she yelled Chemical Batman untied Sugar Cyanide ,Agent Narc ,Transmission After and Voidstar Avenger meanwhile marshy marauder untied the others.  
"Peroxide do you mind if I take care of him" Danger Knight said his voice empty as his eyes shone with tears as he grabbed a ray gun off a nearby table his body shaking in anger and grief , as much as she wanted her revenge she knew she had to share however before she could say anything ray gun fire came from outside "crap agent Narc" she gasped "someone tie him up" she yelled her gun still held on Korse Sugar Cyanide grabbed the rope the was tied around her team and tied Korse up grabbing his gun "I'll keep an eye on him go help Agent Narc" said Dr DD the killjoys nodded and with their ray guns at the ready they ran out to help agent Narc.

"you thing being tied up is going to stop me" Korse growled "well one you can't move two you don't have your gun" replied Dr DD Korse didn't reply he just wriggled his arms around in an attempt to get out meanwhile out in the corridor the fight was still going on so far the killjoys were winning but little did they know there were more Dracs and the scarecrow unit on the way.

"guys we've got a problem here" said Sugar as the elevator opened and the scarecrow unit walked out firing their ray guns quickly we retaliated and managed to halve the numbers however before we could do anything else Peroxide princess was hit in the arm she winced struggling to hold her gun as she fired at the scarecrows however she couldn't continue to shoot straight and the scarecrow shot at her once more and she feel to the ground her eyes fluttering closed. After a while of shooting the Dracs and the scarecrows were defeated and the killjoys went to head back into the room however before they could reach the door the heard missile kid scream, Korse had gotten lose and was now holding the fire red and black ray gun the was mine at Dr DD's head "Korse drop the gun before I blow your brains out" said Danger Knight in a harsh hollow voice as her held his gun up "and you think I won't hesitate to blow his out" responded Korse "just do it already" said Dr DD in a gruff voice Danger hesitated for a moment and pulled the trigger and Korse fell to the ground his eyes still wide luckily he didn't get a chance to pull his trigger before hand , Danger Knight fell to his knees it was over Korse was dead but so was I Danger crawled over to my body and cradled me in his arms his tears falling onto my vacant face.

It had been almost a week since the day we stormed Better Living industries and won the war we lost some killjoys but at least the battle was over and we managed to retrieve the bodies of the fabulous killjoys party poison, kobra kid, jet star and fun ghoul. Danger had locked himself in his room from the day of the final battle to the day of the funeral he refused to eat or accept the fact that I was gone.

"Danger are you ready" came missiles voice as she walked into the room her face sullen and sad

"as ready as I will ever be" he replied his voice still hollow and empty together the all drove to a spot in zone three where they decided would be the best place to bury the lost, me, Peroxide Princess, Party Poison, Kobra Kidd, Jet Star and Fun Ghoul, in silence the surviving killjoys along with Missile Kid and Dr DD dug six holes and gently placed us in them and once we were buried they planted a different tree over the graves to mark our lives and our loss.

THE END

Always remember no matter what anyone else may say you are always someone's hero and someone is always willing to die for you they just don't know it yet – Angel Darkstorm


End file.
